The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of changing a user interface displaying position according to a user selection, and its screen display method.
A mobile terminal is a mobile device that has one or more functions such as performing of voice and video call communication, data input/output, data storage, and the like.
With such diverse functions, the mobile terminal is evolving into a comprehensive multimedia device that can support various operations, such as capturing images or videos, reproducing music or video files, allowing the user to play games, receiving broadcast contents, and the like.
In order to implement complex functions, hardware and/or software implementations are being developed. For example, a user interface that allows the user to search for and select various functions is provided. There have been efforts to develop a more convenient and easier to use interface, but further improvements are needed.